


Jugando Sucio

by Yuliib_14



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 18 años aproximadamente, Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Funny, Identity Reveal, Romance, Sassy Adrien, Silly Adrien, adrienette - Freeform, algo de picardia, besos, post identity reveal, post-reveal, videojuegos
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 20:05:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6023013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuliib_14/pseuds/Yuliib_14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrien invita a Marinette a jugar el nuevo videojuego de "Ultimate Mecha Strike, V" el cual compró para recordar viejo tiempos. Esperando que esta vez pudiera hacer algo contra la manera de jugar de su novia. </p>
<p>"¿Listo para perder, Gatito?" - "Creo que esa es mi línea, Princesa."</p>
<p> Cansado de perder, El rubio planea una serie de "tácticas" para ganarle. Y con las palabras de Marinette resonando en su cabeza, se le ocurrió algo que de seguro funcionaría...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jugando Sucio

\- Adelante Mylady.

Adrien condujo como muchas otras veces a Marinette dentro de su habitación. Desde que comenzaron a salir se turnaban para pasar el rato en su casa o en la de ella, para ver películas, charlar, ayudarla con sus diseños, comer dulces, descansar y acurrucarse juntos luego de una larga batalla contra algún akuma o algunas veces para jugar videojuegos, lo cual era precisamente lo que pensaban hacer ese día.

Recién había salido al mercado el nuevo “Ultimate Mecha strike V” y para recordar tiempos antiguos, el rubio compró el juego para que ambos lo estrenaran.

\- ¿Listo para perder, Gatito? – Adrien levanto una ceja ante el comentario.

\- Creo que esa es mi línea, Princesa. – Tomaron asiento en el sofá blanco que él acomodó frente a la tv, Marinette entre las piernas de Adrien y éste con la cabeza apoyada en la de ella.

*-*

\- “Marinette Gana” – Se escuchó desde el altavoz de la televisión por 20va vez consecutiva, el ojiverde casi lanza su control al suelo.

\- Vamos Gatito ¿eso es todo lo que tienes? – Preguntó arrogantemente la chica, luego de su aplastante victoria. Su novio la observó con ojos de gatito callejero mojado.

\- Mari, por favor… ¡dame un respiro! – intensificó su mirada, sabiendo el efecto que ésta tenia. Casi lo logra, pero ella después de morderse el labio dudosa y sacudir su cabeza, pudo despejar su mente y enfrentarlo.

\- No lo lograrás esta vez, gato tonto, si quieres ganar entonces juega más sabiamente – Respondió retomando su posición y comenzando otra ronda.

Adrien derrotado procedió a seleccionar su personaje habitual, cuando las palabras de Marinette resonaron en su cabeza, “¿Jugar más sabiamente? Mmm…” Pensó el Agreste. Con una mirada pícara, volvió su mirada hacia su novia, observando lo primero que tenía enfrente, su punto débil. El cuello. 

¡Pues claro! La única manera de conseguir su preciada victoria era “jugando sabiamente” y eso no era más que distrayendo a su querida gamer con su punto débil. 

Al comenzar el juego nuevamente, ya se distinguía la clara ventaja de la ojiazul. Justo pretendía realizar un movimiento especial cuando sintió un roce suave y húmedo en la base de su cuello, lo que causo que se desconcentrara y fallara.

\- ¿¡A-Adrien!? – Tartamudeó – ¿Q-Que estás haciendo? – Preguntó sonrojándose un poco, despegando un segundo su mirada de la partida.

\- ¿Yo? Nada Mylady – Murmuró el rubio en un ronroneo – solo estoy jugando “sabiamente” como sugeriste – Agregó con una sonrisa “made in Chat Noir”. Marinette decidió ignorar su tono pretencioso, prosiguiendo con la partida. Repentinamente siente que Adrien le sopla la nuca, lo que provocó que se sobresaltara y volviera a perder la concentración, instante que Adrien utilizó para asestarle un golpe en el juego, bajándole un poco la vit*. 

\- ¡Hey, Eso no es justo! ¡Me distrajiste, gato tramposo! – Se quejó Marinette, su cara tan roja como su traje de Ladybug. El rubio sonrió lo más inocentemente posible, mientras apretujaba aún más a su novia entre sus brazos. 

\- Lo siento, es que tu piel es tan provocativa desde este ángulo que no me pude resistir – Guiñándole un ojo, le pidió que siguieran con el juego.

*-*

Adrien realizó esa misma táctica por un buen rato. Que si besos por aquí, lamidas por allá, uno que otro mordisco desde la oreja hasta la base de su cuello y siempre excusándose de alguna manera. Como resultado, era la quinta vez que ganaba consecutivamente. Radiante, el chico bajó la mirada hacia una Marinette molesta que hacia pucheros y que bruscamente empujó el control contra su pecho. 

\- ¡Me-ouch, Mylady! ¿Por qué la agresividad? – Preguntó con la mano en el sitio donde el control lo había magullado. Marinette lo encaró, irritada.

\- Porque cierto tramposo ha estado distrayéndome para que yo perdiera… ¡Eso es jugar sucio, no es justo!

\- No te distraigo, solo pensé en demostrarte un poco de afecto – La observó con su “mirada” de nuevo.

\- Pues no es el momento, más bien me pareció que usabas tus armas seductoras en mí, esperando ganar injustamente… ¡Soy débil ante esas técnicas, Adrien! - Él se le quedó viendo fijamente, divertido. Procesando lo que acababa de escuchar. Marinette al darse cuenta de lo que exclamó, volteó su cara, avergonzada. Evitando verlo fijamente.

\- Así que… ¿Armas seductoras? – Respondió mirándola pícaramente, alcanzando la cara de la ojiazul para que lo volviera a ver, percatándose del que, si era posible, su cara se encontraba aún más roja – Entonces… ¿Dices que te seduje para que perdieras?

\- Cla-claro que sí, no juegas limpio. Aprovechas mi debilidad para tu beneficio. Sabes lo que hace en mi ese tipo de contacto – Lo último fue pronunciado tan bajo que Adrien solo la escuchó porque se encontraba a centímetros de su cara.

Sonriendo y, sin aguantar un segundo más, sus labios se hicieron dueños de los de ella. Sujetándola de la barbilla con una de sus manos y la otra ubicándola en su cintura, la giró un poco para besarla cómodamente. Marinette protestó al principio, airada, tratando de alejarse para no caer en las provocaciones de su novio. Sin embargo, la tersura y fuerza de esos labios tan conocidos la derritieron y terminó por devolverle el beso, amoldándose a su cuerpo y abrazando su cuello con sus brazos, dejando escapar un suspiro de resignación y gusto de su garganta.

Con una risilla, el rubio profundizó el beso, terminando de darle la vuelta a su chica y sentándola en su regazo, colocando las piernas de la morena a los lados de su cadera, ubicando su mano derecha en su cintura y la izquierda en su nuca, volviendo el contacto más apasionado. 

Quejándose, con un sonido brotando de sus labios, Marinette sintió como Adrien dejaba sus labios, que empezaban a enrojecer, y comenzaba con un recorrido de besos húmedos desde sus mejillas hasta realizar un camino que se perdía en su cuello y culminaba con mordiscos, provocando que un pequeño gemido emanara de su boca.

\- A-Adrien…- Suspiró ella, haciendo que el susodicho levantara el rostro de ese sitio, donde ya se podían apreciar ligeras marcas rosas en la piel de la chica.

\- ¿Dime, mi princesa?

\- Deja de seducirme, por favor. – Pidió con voz suave pero severa.

\- ¿Te molesta? – Preguntó sinceramente el ojiverde.

\- … No realmente.

\- ¿Entonces? – Solicitó una explicación, la cual llego con una exclamación de su novia.

\- ¡Ese es el problema! – Al pronunciar esto último, Marinette decidió acomodarse en su lugar, entre las piernas de Adrien, aun ofuscada por los besos recibidos.

\- Yo no veo ningún inconveniente, me gusta saber que tengo ese efecto sobre ti Bugaboo, creo que es perrfecto – Intentó acercar sus labios de nuevo a los de su chica, pero ésta volteó su cara, haciendo que el rubio protestara – ¡Hey! ¿Por qué ha sido eso?

\- Aun estoy molesta contigo.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Por hacer trampa en el juego.

\- Pero si yo no… - Antes de terminar, Marinette lo silenció con la mirada, haciendo que él le devolviera una avergonzada – Vale, lo siento, si lo hice a propósito – Respondió sonriendo apenado – ¿Podría disculparme Mylady y permitirme un beso de “disculpa aceptada”? – Pidió, utilizando de nuevo la “mirada”. La ojiazul, que era débil ante esos trucos y su voz arrepentida, alcanzo su cara con sus manos y plantó un piquito en sus labios. 

– Disculpa aceptada, no lo vuelvas a hacer, tendrás que pensar en otra estrategia – le contestó con una sonrisa.

\- Debes admitir que fue inteligente – Ronroneó sobre su hombro. Ella solo atinó a sonrojarse y asentir en respuesta – Bien, ya que tengo tu perdón… ¿me concedes una revancha?

\- De acuerdo, mon minou. Veamos que tienes. – Respondió ella. Al alcanzar su control nuevamente, la mano de Marinette fue detenida por la del chico, provocando que le observara confundida, viendo de nuevo su sonrisa pícara y sintiera su mano en la cadera. Tragó duro. Adrien arrebató el control de su mano y lo ubicó hacia un lado.

-… ¿Y quien habló acerca del videojuego? – Murmuró lentamente, apagando la consola con el mando, su voz ronca derritiéndose en los oídos de Marinette. 

\- Gato astuto… - Pudo decir Marinette, antes que unos labios hambrientos se estamparan a los suyos, haciendo que fuera lo último coherente que la ojiazul pronunciara en un largo, largo rato.

… Y Marinette planeaba su venganza muy en el fondo de su mente, mientras disfrutaba el juego sucio de su gato favorito.   
La venganza era un plato que se servía frio… ¿o no?

¿Fin?

**Author's Note:**

> *Vit: vitalidad/vida de un jugador/personaje.
> 
> Gracias por leer! :) espero que les gustara, es mi primera historia en el fandom de ML, tengo otras ideas que luego iré subiendo. Tal vez piense en la venganza de Marinette :3 quien sabe...


End file.
